


Рыбы не живут без воды

by silver_autumn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Multi, Spoilers, post 3x12, sorry I'm not sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уже больше двух месяцев в Бикон-Хилс всё спокойно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыбы не живут без воды

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Рыбы не живут без воды  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Персонажи: Стайлз и вся компания  
> Пейринги: намёки на Скотт/Эллисон/Айзек и Стайлз/Дерек  
> Жанр: ангст (мне почему-то хочется написать fix-it)  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Размер: ~ 1150 слов  
> Дисклеймер: всё напрокат  
> Саммари: Уже больше двух месяцев в Бикон-Хилс всё спокойно.  
> Предупреждения: СПОЙЛЕРЫ, пост-3x12, авторский фанон и всё в таком духе, не вычитано

В Бикон-Хилс всё хорошо.

Нет, серьёзно, уже больше двух месяцев всё в полном порядке.

Никаких чокнутых тёмных друидов, свихнувшихся оборотней, стай красноглазых альф или вампиров. Фей и троллей тоже не замечено.

Голос Лидии снова стал мягким и мелодичным, и Стайлз только теперь понимает, что хриплые нотки в нём, которые пробирали его до самого сердца, появились от постоянных криков, предвещавших чью-то смерть.

По ночам Стайлз сидит дома — ему некуда особо идти, да и каждый раз убеждать отца, что он собирается всего лишь к Скотту, а не в тёмный-тёмный лес, где его в любой момент могут принести в жертву чему-нибудь такому же тёмному и мрачному, немного утомляет.

Он снова почти не спит, не успевает вымотаться за день. На тренировках он сидит на скамейке запасных вместе с Гринбергом, по вечерам развлекается телеком, и всё тихо и мирно.

Даже домашкой время начать не получается: Харрис перестал нагружать его дополнительными заданиями и отработками по печальной, но весьма уважительной причине, а со всем остальным справиться получается до неприличия быстро.

Стайлз скучает.

Кажется, он единственный опять скучает: Скотт разбирается с отцом, они играют в каике-то странные кошки-мышки, Стайлз никак не поймёт, кто именно получает от этого удовольствие. А когда отец Скотта отходит у того на задний план, его тут же занимают Айзек и Эллисон. Стайлзу всё время кажется, что он что-то пропустил, ещё с тех пор, как он дрожал от холода в ледяной воде под пристальным взглядом Дитона (он до сих пор не может спокойно смотреть на кран с холодной водой в ванной). Но он всё никак не решался спросить, а потом… ну, в общем, к Скотту в комнату без стука он больше не войдёт. Не-а. Ни за что.

Ещё есть Лидия. Лидия, мягкие губы которой пахнут вишнёвым блеском. Лидия, которая снова начинает улыбаться.

Лидия, которая целует Эйдана в школьном коридоре и смеётся, запрокидывая голову: тонкий след от удавки уже не виден.

Стайлзу было бы смешно.

Но он опять ворочается в постели до рассвета и невидящим взглядом смотрит в монитор.

Ему даже искать в сети нечего.

Отец смотрит на него настороженно и как-то сочувственно и заговаривает про колледж, а Стайлз только рассеянно кивает, болтая ложкой в миске с хлопьями.

Ему всё ещё снятся запах ночного леса, бешеный стук сердца и непередаваемое ощущение нужности кому-то.

\--

Скотт — хороший альфа.

Стайлз исходит из простой истины: хороший начальник — тот, кто ничего не делает сам, но работа под его началом стопориться. Так вот Скотт тоже ничего вроде бы не делает, но его стая счастлива.

Ну, большей частью.

Только к нему теперь не подойти.

Стайлз привык, что от Дерека — да и от Итана с Эйданом, чего скрывать, — несло силой, опасной, немного тёмной. Ему хотелось подчиниться, его приятно было доводить, но Стайлз видел и осознавал границы.

В отличие от Скотта, он всегда видел разницу.

Такой же силой теперь несёт и от Скотта, и она как будто прокладывает между ними невидимую пропасть: вроде бы её и не видно, а перешагнуть не получается. Каждое похлопывание по руке, каждое дружеское объятие, каждая брошенная невзначай шутка — всё теперь приобретает совсем другие оттенки. Стайлз бесится, его до безумия это раздражает: раздражает то, что у него никак не получается пробиться к Скотту.

А ещё больше раздражает то, что Скотта как раз всё устраивает. Он не видит — или не замечает — разницы.

Вот это, наверное, и есть смена приоритетов и разница восприятия.

— Стайлз, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне о чём угодно, правда? — спрашивает его за ужином отец.

Они едят стейки с картошкой, и это, видимо, становится последней каплей.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку. У них и раньше-то не слишком психотерапевтические беседы получались, ещё до всей этой кутерьмы с оборотнями.

Да и потом, Стайлз думает, что отец не оценит его чистосердечного признания:

— Знаешь, пап, я тут подумал, мне не хватает трупов, загадочной нечисти, кровищи, смертельной опасности и, наверное, немного семейки Хейлов.

Да, точно не оценит.

Айзек, временно переселившийся к Аржентам, ходит с застывшим на лице блаженством почти постоянно.

Был бы Стайлз оборотнем, точно смог бы унюхать, но ему и суперспособностей хвостатых не нужно, чтобы распознать выражение лица «у меня есть секс, у меня есть много секса». Если честно, он немного завидует.

Хотя нет — Скотт и Эллисон в одной постели, нет, брр. Не завидует.

Завидует он Дэнни, который ходит по школе с широкой улыбкой и таскает с собой за руку Итана. Тот вообще из сурового брутального альфы превратился в щеночка, которым Дэнни вертит, как хочет. Это тоже немного смешно.

А Лидия, похоже, до сих пор чувствует себя виноватой. У Стайлза в голове каждый раз, когда он её видит, крутится старый хит Бриттни, кажется, там начиналось всё с «Упс».

Ну вот да, в самом деле — упс.

Хотя ему кажется, что вот по этом поводу он должен грустить намного больше. А так ему только хочется стереть с наглой рожи Эйдена самодовольную ухмылку.

Хотя иногда Эйдан становится чересчур нежным и заботливым, и Стайлзу начинает казаться, что они с братцем периодически меняются местами: Дэнни как раз в это время обычно заметно прихрамывает в коридоре.

Хотя чёрт их разберёт, может, лунные циклы на них так по-разному влияют.

Ещё Стайлз скучает по своей машине, для которой ещё одно столкновение с деревом оказалось по-настоящему фатальным. Пусть земля тебе будет пухом, малышка.

Это тоже немного смешно, потому что у Стайлза теперь есть другая детка: чёрная «Шеви».

В её салоне пахнет кожей, лесом и опасностью, и Стайлз боится открывать окна, боится потерять этот запах. Он ни за что не признается в этом никому, даже — тем более — Скотту, но иногда у него не получается сдержать злые слёзы, и тогда дорога перед глазами начинает расплываться, но Стайлз не останавливается, пока не доберётся до пункта назначения.

Он знает: стоит ему свернуть на обочину, как он разревётся, будто девчонка, у которой забрали её сказку.

Хотя какая нахрен сказка. Так, фильм ужасов. Но всё равно обидно.

\--

А потом он выходит на поле во время игры.

Потому что Финсток рвёт, мечет и дёргает себя за волосы, но не может нигде найти ни МакКола, ни Лейхи.

Стайлз знает, что это не просто так, он носится по полю перепуганной пичугой, которая самым настоящим чудом умудряется забрасывать мяч в ворота. Его сердце заходится в груди, а по полю разливается солёный запах опасности с привкусом железа.

И когда после он стоит на поляне, залитой светом полной луны, а к его горлу прижимает острые когти Питер Хейл, сверкающий красными глазами, Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и на миг прикрывает глаза.

Льёт холодный противный дождь, вся правая рука у него залита кровью, на ботинках хлюпает грязь, в шею жарко дышит самый противный из всей отвратной семейки, ну серьёзно, клыкастый, на одной стороне поляны рычит его голубоглазый племянничек, на другой — альфа Бикон-Хилс (Стайлзу серьёзно кажется, что рычат они друг на друга, а Питер и сам он в центре — так, для декорации и создания атмосферы), а Лидия держится за горло и выглядит так, как будто её вот-вот вырвет.

Остальных ему не видно, но Стайлз уверен, что картинка должна выйти живописной.

Он расплывается в широкой улыбке. И пускай Стайлз сам себе кажется немного сумасшедшим, в этот момент ему абсолютно плевать. Потому что впервые за два с половиной месяца он дышит полной грудью.


End file.
